Sherlock's Three Year Old Opinions
by ConsultingDalekof221b
Summary: Kidlock. Sherlock is three and John four. Sherlock doesn't like John but he is second guessing himself.


Sherlock's Three Year Old Opinions

Sherlock didn't like John. John was a year older than Sherlock but at three Sherlock knew he knew more than John. John's mom worked for Sherlock's parents, so that meant John came over a lot. Even though John spent his time watching television the whole time, Sherlock could still feel his presence and it bugged him. They also went to the same daycare which Sherlock thought he was to much of a genius for.

Sherlock's daily routine of learning five new words from the dictionary was going smoothly. He just learned obscure. Sherlock repeats the word in his mind and says the definition aloud " Not clearly seen or easily distinguished." He says with a lisp. While saying the definition John is is the other room and he hears Sherlock in the room next to him and gets up to see what he was saying. John approaches Sherlock staring at the large dictionary sitting on Sherlock's lap.

"You read that? That must be really boring. I read books about dragons and dina-." John says getting cut off by Sherlock not looking up from the dictionary.

"It's not boring. You just need a smart brain like me to understand. Oh and dragons aren't real." He says with a smirk looking up at John who is now staring at Sherlock with wide eyes. Sherlock starts to close the big book on his lap and gets up to go in a different room that doesn't have John in it.

Sherlock walks away leaving to his room to read while John is still staring at Sherlock with amazement. John's mothers calls him telling him that they have to leave. John goes and finds his mother to leave.

The next day Sherlock parents bring him to daycare where John is sitting next to all the girls. Sherlock always sat by himself and tended to not talk anyone. John on the other hand talked to everyone because he was the popular kid in daycare. That is another reason the Sherlock wasn't fond of him. During recess Sherlock was sitting behind a tree looking at bugs then John came over and sat next to him, and watched Sherlock study the bugs.

"That looks fun." John says to break the awkward silence.

"Why are you talking to me?" Sherlock says ignoring John's last statement.

"Because I can. Plus you seen like an interesting"

" No one ever talks to me except my brother Mycroft."

"Well I am talking to you because I think you need a friend."

"I don't. I am alone. Alone protects me."

John looks up from the bugs and right into Sherlock's eyes."No friends protect you."

Sherlock then looks away from John and starts to get up to go to another tree where John wasn't. Sherlock goes and sits down at another tree and then a group of kids start to huddle around him. One was a black girl with black curly hair and a boy with black slick hair who always played with her. Then a boy with black hair that stuck up and Sherlock knew him as Jimmy. There where more kids but Sherlock didn't know them.

"Freak!" The girl yelled at him.

"You think your so smart ! But your not!" Says the boy.

Sherlock just sits there looking at the ground not defending himself acting like this happens to him everyday, but it does, kids always yell at him. John over hears what is going on and looks up to see Sherlock being yelled at. He gets up and goes the the kids.

"Hey! Stop yelling at my friend!"

"Your friends with the freak?!" The girl says laughing.

"No one is friends with him!" One boy says.

"Well I am. And if you don't stop yelling at him I- i'll tell on all of you!" John says yelling at the bullies. John stares at every single on of them in the eyes and they all begin to back away from Sherlock and run away. John proud of himself looks behind him at Sherlock who has wide eyes.

" Thank You" Sherlock says with amazement,

"No problem that what friends do"

In the background they heard a girl yells "Who wants to play hide and seek?" a bunch of kids ran up and that girl went up to John and said "Come on John play and you can bring your friend too."

" Do want to play with me? We can seek." John says with his Down to Sherlock to help him up. Sherlock couldn't say no, hide and seek was his favorite game! He was great at finding people. And with Sherlock new fondness of John it would be even more fun but he kept his cool.

"Sure" he says with his lisp.

John helps Sherlock up and they start to count to 20 while everyone hides. They finish counting and John starts looking.

"Wait John. I already know where every one is."

" How"

"I observe. See there are two, no three people in the club house up there from the giggles. There is a kid behind the tree over there from the way the tree is spitting up grass. And finally there is a kid behind the swing, not a very good spot, you can see their legs." Sherlock says with his lisp again and proud of his deductions.

"Wow! That was fantastic! Let's go get them!"

The two friends go and find everybody. The teacher then tells them it is time to go in for lunch. Everybody goes in and grabs their lunch and sit down. Sherlock sits down but doesn't eat anything. John then comes and sits across from him eating his lunch.

"Where's your food?"

"I did not pack any. I am never usually hungry"

"You should eat something. We just played an awesome game of hide and seek! Here have my apple sauce" John hands the apple sauce to him waiting for him to take it.

"No one has ever done that for me. Thank you."Sherlock says taking the apple sauce and scarfing it down.

"See you needed to eat." John says with a smile on his face.

The end of the day comes and John's mom comes to pick him up and John goes to say goodbye to his new friend.

"I had a lot of fun today Sherlock. I never knew how fun you where!"

"So did I John" Sherlock says sad that John has to go.

"See you tomorrow Sherlock!" John says looking at Sherlock.

John then wraps his arms around the pale boney Sherlock. Sherlock surprised at the hug had no idea what to do. He then put his arms around John after thinking that was the right thing to do. John was warm and soft it felt like he was hugging a warm felt blanket, it was the nicest thing Sherlock has ever felt. John pulled away and said goodbye again and left. Sherlock liked John. John was his best friend.


End file.
